<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Festina lente by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231211">Festina lente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Totuudentorvet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, huumoria, lapsificci, vakipari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ron astui esiin hihattomassa paidassa ja pitkissä shortseissa. Hän katsoi Harrya pitkään, liian pitkään, mutta huomasi lopulta äitinsä. Ja Remuksen. Sekä Jamesin.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>FanFic100-haasteeseen: 24. Perhe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Totuudentorvet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Festina lente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/gifts">Fredu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu 2011 F niinkuin Fredulle, joka toivoi näin:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Fredu: kirjota joku Rarry, missä James Sirius paljastaa niiden suhteen :DD<br/>Bbuttis: Uuuuuuh! O.O Mistä mä saan napin josta mä voin tykkää sun kommenttia ENEMMÄN?!<br/>Fredu: EN TIEDÄ ! mutta omista se sitten miulee ! :DDDDDDD<br/>Bbuttis: Ehottomasti &lt;3333</i></p><p> </p><p>Ficci sijoittuu verseen, jossa Harry/Ginny ja Ron/Hermione tekivät lapset, jonka jälkeen vaihtoivat pareja ja nykyisellään kasvattavat lapsensa yhdessä.</p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jänis hävisi kilpailun, koska oli... koska oli..."</p><p>Jamesin kirkas ääni vaikeni, ja Harry vilkaisi poikaansa lehtensä takaa. Tämän hiukset sojottivat joka suuntaan ja vaikka ne eivät olleet yhtä tummat kuin Harrylla, ne kasvoivat juuri samalla tavalla: rehottamalla yltympäriinsä. Harry peitti hymynsä sanomalehdellä ja jatkoi lukemista. Hänen pitäisi palata ministeriöön vasta puolen tunnin kuluttua; aikaa oli vielä runsaasti.</p><p>"Koska oli?" Remus johdatteli.</p><p>"Koska oli o-ma-hy-väi-nen ja ylpeä", James tavasi otsa kurtussa.</p><p>"Juuri niin", Remus kehui. "Mitä sitten tapahtui?"</p><p>"Se ei enää koskaan ylpeillyt tai-doil-laan, ja siitä muut eläimet olivat iloisia."</p><p>"Hienoa, James!" Remus sanoi ylpeänä ja pörrötti Jamesin päätä. "Luet todella sujuvasti."</p><p>"Oikea ihmelapsi", Molly totesi astuessaan juuri keittiöön. "Eivät meidän pojat lukeneet noin nuorena lainkaan. No, Percy tietysti, mutta Ginnykään ei erottanut aata eestä ennen seitsemättä ikävuottaan."</p><p>"Albuskaan ei osaa vielä lukea!" James sanoi virnistäen leveästi.</p><p>"Tiedän sen, kultaseni", Molly nauroi ja painoi suukon Jamesin otsalle. "Albuksella on vielä aikaa opetella."</p><p>"Albus on vasta kolme. Minä olen jo viisi", James sanoi vakavana.</p><p>Molly suukotti Jamesia uudemman kerran ja kääntyi sitten Remuksen puoleen.</p><p>"Olipa hyvä että pääsit tulemaan. Tänään oli minun vuoroni, mutta kun se ennakkotilaaminen ei toiminut."</p><p>"Eipä mitään", Remus vastasi. "Onnistuitko hankkimaan liput?"</p><p>"Kyllä!" Molly hihkaisi ja heristeli voitonriemuisena kahta kiiltävänkultaista lappusta. "Aitiopaikat Selestinan joulukonserttiin!"</p><p>"Remus-setä, mitä tämä tarkoittaa?" James keskeytti tuijottaen kulmat kurtussa pienen kirjan viimeistä sivua.</p><p>"Mitä tarkoitat?" Remus kysyi hymyillen vieläkin Mollyn intoilulle.</p><p>"Tämä", James osoitti viimeiselle sivulle yksistään painettua lausetta.</p><p>"Se on latinaa", Remus sanoi kumarruttuaan kirjan puoleen. "Latina on eri kieli kuin se mitä me puhumme. Siinä lukee <i>'festina lente'</i> ja se tarkoittaa 'kiiruhda hitaasti'."</p><p>"Kiiruhda hitaasti..." James puntaroi sanoja.</p><p>"Se tarkoittaa sitä, että joskus pääsee perille nopeammin, jos kulkee hitaammin — kuten sadun kilpikonna."</p><p>"Ron-setä ei taida tietää sitä", James totesi tuijottaen vieläkin latinankielistä lausetta.</p><p>"Kuinka niin?" Remus kysyi huvittuneena.</p><p>"No viime yönä kun heräsin ja pissatti niin piti mennä vessaan", James selitti ja otti piparin kulhosta. "Kuulin kun isi ja Ron-setä pomppi isin sängyllä ja Ron-setä käski isiä pomppimaan nopeammin."</p><p>"Po-pomppimaan?" Molly älähti järkyttyneenä ja tiputti saippuaisen paistinpannun altaan pohjalle.</p><p>Remuksen suupielet nykivät pahaenteisesti, ja Harry kavahti ylös nojatuolista tietämättä mitä tehdä. Hän seisoi halvaantuneena aloillaan ja vain tuijotti, kun James jatkoi juttuaan suu puolillaan joulupiparia.</p><p>"Joo", James varmisti. "Se on kyllä aika epäreilua, koska isi kieltää minua ja Albusta aina pomppimasta sängyllä. Mutta ehkä aikuiset saa tehdä sellaista mitä lapset ei saa."</p><p>Juuri samalla hetkellä ulko-ovi kävi, ja kaikki neljä kääntyivät tuijottamaan oviaukkoa. Ron astui esiin hihattomassa paidassa ja pitkissä shortseissa. Hän katsoi Harrya pitkään, liian pitkään, mutta huomasi lopulta äitinsä. Ja Remuksen. Sekä Jamesin.</p><p>"Hei?" Ronin ääni oli hivenen epävarma.</p><p>Molly nosti nyrkit lanteilleen, mutta hänen katseensa oli huvittunut.</p><p>"Vai sieltä se pomppumestari saapuu!"</p><p>Harryn silmät levisivät ällistyksestä, mutta Remus repesi nauramaan. Hetken empimisen jälkeen myös James alkoi hihittää esimerkin mukaisesti. Harry ei tiennyt miten päin olla.</p><p>"Mitä ne nauraa?" Ron tivasi Harrylta.</p><p>"Tuota, selitän myöhemmin", Harry lupasi ja tarttui Ronia kädestä. "Ulkona."</p><p>Ron vilkaisi heidän yhteen liitettyjä käsiään, sitten äitiään, ja hänen korvansa lehahtivat kirkkaanpunaisiksi.</p><p>"<i>Silentium est aureum</i>, pojat", Remus huomautti juuri ennen kuin miehet katosivat eteiseen. Harry puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen.</p><p>"Ja Harry, <i>fabricando fit faber</i>!" Molly huusi naurunsa lomasta.</p><p>Harry paukautti oven kiinni perässään ja istui rappusille vetäen Ronin viereensä.</p><p>"Muistatko kun sanoit, ettei meidän tarvitse käyttää vaimennousta, koska <i>'kyllähän me osataan olla hiljaa'</i>?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Hox!</b><br/><i>Silentium est aureum.</i> = Hiljaisuus on kultaa.<br/><i>Fabricando fit faber.</i> = Harjoitus tekee mestarin.</p><p>Jamesin lukema pätkä sadusta on suora lainaus Jänis ja kilpikonna -sadusta, ei siis minun keksimääni. <i>Festina lente</i> sijoittuu kesään 2009. Alkuperäisten suunnitelmien mukaan Teddyn piti esiintyä ficissä myös (meni kouluun 1.9.2009 joten olisi vielä kesällä voinut osallistua kotiopetukseen), mutta eipäs niin käynytkään. Perustan vuosiluvut vääntämääni <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738315">timelineen</a>. Albus on siis tämän ficin versumissa täyttämässä syksyllä neljä vuotta, mutta Jamesin mukaan "on vasta kolmevuotias". Jameshan itse on täyttänyt viisi vuotta aivan vasta :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>